


Трезвучие

by Krayn_Aletale



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: Спустя некоторое время после падения, Мужья-убийцы укрылись, спрятались на границе мира, утопая в любви и наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. И все, кажется, хорошо, но Уилла беспокоит один вопрос, а то, что касается Грэма, волнует Ганнибала, поэтому он хочет решить это. По-своему.Так, несколько дней назад совершенно будничный разговор, благодаря Ганнибалу, старательно подливающему вина в бокал основательно захмелевшему и оттого осмелевшему Уиллу, обернулся совершенно бессмысленным спором.





	Трезвучие

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально мне виделось это (можете считать второй аннотацией):   
> "Уилл принимает Ганнибала всего, он видит его силу и знает слабости - возлюбленный показывает все. Все, кроме одного: как он справляется с возбуждением. Уилл не знает как начать разговор, но шанс предоставляется ему, когда будничная беседа о чем-то стороннем разворачивается в сторону того, кто бы не выдержал первым и сделал шаг навстречу, если бы их жизнь повернулась иначе. Лектер утверждает – Грэм, Уилл считает иначе, а потому предлагает пари: они не будут касаться друг друга, пока один из них не выдержит. Лектер соглашается с загадочной улыбкой, ведь условие только одно.   
> Кто из них победит? И так ли важна победа, если итог известен заранее?.."  
> Но получилось то, что получилось :)

      Легкий полумрак, рассекаемый только пробивающимся в окно лунным светом, наполняет комнату, обнажая силуэты и оставляя простор для безграничной фантазии. Тусклый голубоватый, но все же теплый, луч убывающей ночной сирены ссыпается на предметы интерьера серебристой переливающейся пленкой, оставляя едва-едва светиться. Слабое колыхание полупрозрачной занавеси, легонько подталкиваемой теплым морским бризом, создает иллюзию движения, будто картина с одной лишь анимированной деталью. Такой близкий шум океана за приоткрытым окном и робкое стрекотание цикад остаются снаружи, и ни единый звук не прерывает воцарившейся тишины — лишь кажущиеся чудовищно громким судорожное дыхание и все ускоряющееся биение беспокойного сердца.  
      Раз, два, три…  
      Излишне броский роскошью при свете дня ковер поглощает стук неспешных шагов по паркету, теряя их где-то между ворсинками, а тихий шелест дорогой ткани костюма почти оглушителен в едва ли не бездвижном ночном воздухе. В определенный момент, звук уверенного и мягкого шага и удар бегущей крови, слышимый где-то в голове, будто срастаются в один музыкальный ряд:  
      Раз, два, три…  
      Как окутанное дурманом мощного седатива, сердце замедляет свое биение с каждым клацаньем каблуков мужских туфель, приравниваясь, подчиняясь, сглаживая резонанс между двумя пышущими жизнью телами вопреки логике и законам Вселенной. Вселенной, которая против, но каждый из присутствующих в комнате все равно точно знает, что вскоре их пульс будет бить в унисон — так случается всякий раз, когда двое со скоростью света врезаются в орбиты друг друга с неизбежностью звездного саморазрушения вплавляясь и сливаясь в желании поглотить или уничтожить. Так остро и смертельно притягательно, что удержаться совершенно невозможно.  
Приподнявшись на локтях и слепо повернувшись на постели, мужчина не видит в темноте, как столь желанный им гость снимает пиджак и с аристократической педантичностью набрасывает его на спинку стула, расправляя складки и смахивая несуществующие пылинки; не может лицезреть как легкими, но изящными движениями пальцев искусного художника он расстегивает запонки и почти небрежно роняет их куда-то на комод. Однако видеть не обязательно — память сейчас заменяет глаза: каждый жест и каждая привычка знакома, как собственная, изучена сотню раз при свете ламп, и все же сейчас для окруженного тьмой это кажется еще более интимным таинством или неким запретным ритуалом, прикоснуться к которому огромная честь, оказанная лишь единожды перед самой смертью. Приходится на мгновение прикрыть глаза, отсчитывая ускользающие секунды, чтобы попробовать ухватить конкретный момент времени в бесконечной погоне, где прошлое уже осталось позади, а завтра не наступит никогда.  
      И вновь раз, два, три…  
      — Все еще хочешь этого? — бархатный полутон, кажется, раздается совсем близко, но влажно блеснувшие глаза выдают, что обладатель его не подошел ближе с того момента как зашел в спальню. Серьезность, тепло и дозированная доля безобидной насмешки.  
      У Уилла перехватывает дыхание, а сердце замирает в горле от вопроса и от собственного нарастающего возбуждения: он все еще слегка ошарашен, ошеломлен и сбит с толку собственной дерзостью, но повторить вновь сказанное ранее не хватает духу. Тяжело сглотнув и вскинув взор на лицо собеседника, он тихо, но уверенно отвечает столь знакомой и многозначительной фразой, их фразой: — Я хочу тебя видеть.  
      Сказать это не так легко, пускай полное взаимопонимание было достигнуто много месяцев-лет назад. Новые признания, откровенные тайны — уже не испытания, как было в начале, но осторожные открытия, дополнительные штрихи в образах друг друга, сравнимые только с касаниями при первой близости двух обнаженных душ: иногда робкие, как случайная встреча на кончиках пальцев, иногда — дразняще-дерзкие, словно украденный впервые поцелуй, а иногда — это движения навстречу друг другу в сплетении тел, когда хочется отстраниться от первой болезненной рези, но слишком любишь, чтобы и впрямь подумать сопротивляться. Кульминация — окончательное единение, где каждый звук, еще только подбирающийся к губам уже находит отклик понимания, эхо одной части целого в другой, как стон на грани пронзительного крика и изогнувшееся в экстатической конвульсии тело.  
      После стольких лет беспросветного одиночества, так много времени понадобилось, чтобы принять эту отчаянную нужду в другом человеке!.. Одном конкретном человеке, который разрушил выстроенные в Грэме барьеры, подчинил его дикую и необузданную тьму и уничтожил притворство, что тот плел всю свою жизнь, убеждая не то других, не то себя в том, что волк, коим он является, — часть их овечьего стада. Уилл до сих пор не знает в какой момент горечь правды перестала быть таковой и пережила метаморфозу в констатацию факта, когда странные разговоры стали обыденностью, убийство — нормой, заклятый враг — самым близким другом, боль превратилась в удовольствие, а ненависть стала любовью… Все перепуталось, но в хаосе обрело свои места.  
      В ответ на свое стремление он получает только понимающую усмешку, которую, конечно, не видит, но чувствует, обоняет и уже хочет собрать кончиком языка, ощутить этот греховный излом смеющихся губ на плавном изгибе своей шеи, совсем немного ниже уха. По прошествии времени, свою зависимость и одержимость признать так просто, как легко сейчас признать желание понимания, касаний, близости. И этого всегда мало. Еще пару-тройку месяцев назад достаточно было взгляда, слова, объятий, после — отгоняющего кошмары невинного поцелуя в висок; мимолетная страсть виной жаркой встречи жаждущих губ… Уилл не знал, как можно так желать человека, хотеть присвоить всеми доступными способами, забраться в грудную клетку безумия и спрятаться там, окутав собой черное сердце… или забрать его совсем. В большей мере это пугает, потому что теперь растет понимание страсти Лектера к церемониальному поглощению и, осознавая взаимность, крепнет уверенность, что однажды один все-таки съест другого.  
      Сегодня или завтра, если бы оно у них было.  
      Постепенно глаза Грэма привыкают к темноте и теперь он почти отчетливо видит силуэт своего давно больше, чем просто друга, который обходит комнату, останавливаясь возле кресла по правую сторону кровати и неспешно опускается в него. Освещенный бледным светом, доктор Лектер словно окутан мерцающими бликами, создающими ощущение иллюзорности, и Уиллу кажется, что все происходящее сон. Он никогда не признается, но ему, временами, становится нестерпимо страшно: что если однажды он откроет глаза и увидит свою комнату в доме в Вулф Трэп, где кроме него обитают лишь его собаки, а его доктор окажется только выдумкой зараженного энцефалитом мозга? Или гораздо хуже было бы очнутся в больнице после падения в Атлантику и узнать, что все, чем он был и что так сильно любил, погибло.  
      Отгоняя непрошенные мысли, он сосредотачивается на том, кто вмещает и превосходит это понятие «все». Если бы Грэм верил в существование бога и дьявола, то он назвал бы Ганнибала и тем, и другим. Если бы его спросили, что этот мужчина значит для него, то ответ был бы, что Ганнибал — это Вселенная, необъятный горизонт, где рождаются и гибнут звезды, взрываются ослепительные сверхновые и обжигают красотой туманности, возникают и стираются планеты и вместе с ними цивилизации. Ганнибал — это его глаза, его сердце, его внутренний голос… И все эти слова не значат и сотой доли от того, как все обстоит на самом деле. Это даже не любовь, это что-то неописуемое, временами совершенно невыносимое.  
      Одержимость с летальным исходом.  
      Громкий звук опускаемой на брюках молнии возвращает мужчину в реальность, заставляя ловить каждый полужест своего возлюбленного. Судорожный вдох застревает в легких — обжигающая смесь желания и нетерпения. Он почти разочарован, что не видел того, как мужчина избавляет пуговицы рубашки от петлиц, пожирая взглядом то, как свет луны чертит на оголенной груди свои неведомые узоры, как блестят почти идеально ровные шрамы на его предплечьях и запястьях, сетка от цепи на шее и маленький неаккуратный овал от 9-миллиметрового на животе, сильно смещенный вправо. Уилл любит подолгу гладить их вечерами, целовать и легонько покусывать, будто злясь на себя за прошлые ошибки, и пальцы скользят по гладким простыням, чтобы хотя бы немного унять зуд от желания притворить привычное в жизнь.  
      Скользнув взглядом ниже, Грэм останавливается на уровне расстегнутой молнии, невольно едва приоткрывая губы, чтобы сделать следующий вдох. Удушливый румянец щедро заливает его скулы и шею, плавно стекая на грудь, но темнота удачно скрывает это от внимательных глаз напротив. Или Уилл думает, что скрывает. В этом нет и капли стыда, только легкое смущение перед очередным снятием барьеров, очередным обнажением к которому невозможно привыкнуть. Снимать с себя слой за слоем и наблюдать как это делает другой для тебя, отдаваться и принимать без оговорок и лжи — как может это быть не прекрасно и интригующе-смущающе одновременно?..  
      Медленно встретив пылающий взгляд Лектера, Уилл едва не стонет, посылая к черту все первоначальные планы — столько неприкрытого желания в нем, но Ганнибал только томно опускает веки, продолжая внимательно отслеживать каждую реакцию любовника на свои действия. Плавное, ненавязчивое движение кистью отвлекает от карих с адскими красными всполохами глаз, смещая внимание к шее вслед за скользяще гладящим движением пальцев по ключице. Медленно, лениво и почти открыто завлекающе. Невидимая улыбка цветет на губах мужчины в этот момент, но Уиллу не нужны глаза, чтобы знать о ее существовании.  
      «Пафосный ублюдок» — с восхищением признает он в очередной раз и только мысленно, потому что больше нравится поддразнивать самомнение «мужа», чем признавать его идеальность для себя, тихо влюбляться в него каждый день все сильнее, будто возлюбленный вытесняет собой кислород так, что дышать без его присутствия рядом просто невозможно. Быть ослепленным им, быть глухим к остальному миру, ведь его мир — в одном человеке.  
      Они оба это знают, потому что испытывают одно и то же.  
      И снова сердце начинает биться глухо и сильно так, что это почти больно.  
      И шепчет: раз…  
      Ганнибал касается своего тела так, словно чертит линии наброска для будущего рисунка — точно, но мягко, едва-едва намечая будущий штрих, в то время как Уилл следует этот путь губами, касается каждой ключицы, оставляет поцелуи на груди, тронутой серебристыми волосками, и ощутимо прикусывает сосок, бросая хищный взгляд из-под ресниц — только мысленно. Этой ночью касаться совершенства недозволенно. Еще нет.  
      Несдержанный стон все же соскальзывает с губ горячей каплей распаленной страсти, оседая приятной сладостью, когда ладонь Ганнибала накрывает полувозбужденную плоть, сжимая несколько сильнее, чем это сделал бы Уилл, и медленнее, с большим терпением ведет по всей длине, обнажая головку от крайней плоти. Неспешные движения, шорох о лишь расстегнутые и чуть приспущенные брюки, на доли секунд сбитое дыхание. Каждый вдох плавит и разогревает, распаляет все сильнее, и Грэм дрожит, облизывается так, словно может собрать с губ вкус, сжимает пальцы на простынях, как сделал бы это будь то бедра мужа. Он подозревал о том, что за мимолетное желание придется заплатить высокую цену, но не знал, что будет так тяжело сдержаться. Не опуститься на колени перед своим личным дьявольским божеством, плавно и привычно, обводя еще розоватый след от пули кончиком языка и зацеловывая низ живота над поясом брюк пока непослушные пальцы справляются с лишними деталями гардероба. Так хочется сбить пульс Ганнибала с привычного мерного ритма, заставить потерять контроль в первом стоне, во вцепившейся в подлокотник руке, в нетерпеливо сжавшихся пальцах в волосах Уилла.  
      Но Грэм ждет и наблюдает.  
      Он видит, как дрожат ресницы Лектера, как кончик его языка пробегает по губам, останавливаясь ровно в центре в жесте, полном почти смертельной дозы эротизма; и как в лунном свете сияет жемчужная частица, нежно стираемая подушечкой большого пальца — тоже. Собственное возбуждение бесстыдно натягивает брюки, но Уилл не спешит делать с этим хоть что-то — сейчас он поглощен открывшейся ему картиной, достойной кисти великих художников и глаз беззастенчивой луны.  
      Душно. Даже легкий ветерок в приоткрытое окно не охлаждает жара разгоряченного тела.  
      Бриз, ласково гладя тюль, шелестит «два», когда Уилл в мнимой застенчивости теребит полу давно распахнутой и небрежно свисающей на локтях рубашки. Изворачиваясь, он стягивает с себя и брюки, стараясь быть изящным и не показать нетерпения, но руки не слушаются, а пальцы онемели. Минуту спустя, ненужная деталь вместе с бельем оказываются небрежно сброшенными на пол темной лужей, а почти обнаженное гибкое тело растягивается на темных простынях. Светлая кожа Грэма гармонично выделяет его, приковывая взгляд, и Ганнибал, чья очередь наблюдать, не скажет вслух о том, как тот прекрасен, как напряженные мышцы красиво выступают, перекатываясь под кожей, или как восхитительна синева горящих в лихорадке любви и желания глазах. Не скажет сейчас, чтобы не нарушать голосом безмолвную прелесть момента, но после, перенося увиденное на полотно.  
      Да и не нужно говорить: Уилл знает, что несмотря на уродующие шрамы и несовершенства тела, он прекрасен в глазах смотрящего. Губы кривятся в ядовито-искусительной усмешке, которая из-за шрама пугает и детей, и взрослых, но так нравится Ганнибалу Лектеру, а глаза скрываются на мгновение за занавесом век. Вскинув руку, ту, что не может подняться высоко, Грэм нежно касается своего виска, обводит скулу и оглаживает веко, нежно обводя переносицу и приникая к губам — так делал Ганнибал первое время их близости, и так он любит делать всегда. Подолгу смотреть на него, касаться лица Уилла кончиками пальцев, обводить черты своими губами так, словно не может поверить в то, что они вместе. Наконец-то вместе. Вторая рука Грэма нежно скользит по внутреннему изгибу локтя, плечу, очерчивает старое пулевое ранение и более новое от ножа — еще болят, и будут болеть, но Ганнибал забирает эту боль себе через поцелуи. Множество нежных касаний, россыпь их на плечах, на шее, на груди. Чесапикский Потрошитель, Флорентийский монстр, Дьявол во плоти всегда трепетно ласков, будто он не просто любит, он — боготворит, возносит, каждое движение — акт повиновения, летания из уст грешника. Он как-то сказал: «Смерть нежна», и только теперь Уилл понимает, что имелось в виду.  
      Движение руки вниз, плавное и уверенное, а затем взгляд глаза в глаза, когда ладонь обхватывает вставший член, делая пару движений и останавливаясь. Не сдержавшись, Грэм сладко вздыхает, слыша как срывается вдох Лектера — почти не дышит, только произносит тихое «Уилл». Он усмехается шире, преувеличенно показательно беря в рот два пальца, плавно опускаясь на них губами, имитируя то, что он так хотел сделать ранее. «Сублимация» — сказал бы бывший психотерапевт, не будь так сильно увлечен происходящим на его глазах безумствах. Уилл старательно посасывает пальцы, ныряет меж ними языком, тщательно смазывая слюной, а затем сгибая колени и разводя их в стороны — открытое приглашение, почти до пошлости откровенная поза, которая позволяет разглядеть все.  
      Влажные пальцы оставляют блестящий след на коже, когда кончики касаются меж ягодиц, едва-едва потирая сморщенное колечко мышц, ведь Грэму незачем торопиться. На самом деле, он еще не привык к подобным ласкам, потому как обычно они ограничиваются иными видами секса, но сегодня же особенный день. Первый, а следом за ним второй пальцы проскальзывает в тело, и Лектер тяжело сглатывает, снова вспоминая о собственном возбуждении и возобновляя медленные ритмичные движения.  
      Так невыносимо жарко.  
      Не отпуская глаз своего мужчины, Уилл всхлипывает, разводя пальцы, проворачивая их внутри, но ощущения совсем не те, что дарит ему Ганнибал. Отчаянная нужда почувствовать больше и полнее вынуждает его бедра вилять, сминая под собой простыни, но не дает желаемого результата. Его рука двигается все быстрее, пальцы сильнее толкаются внутрь и наружу снова и снова, а член так непристойно оставляет на животе рваную влажную линию, но этого мало и жаркий, полный невыносимой муки стон соскальзывает в пространство и затихает в углах комнаты.  
      Ганнибал поднимается, и это три. Пламя и ад горят в его глазах, и Уилл понимает — он пропал, утонул, захлебнулся, неспособный сопротивляться. Легкое касание к лодыжке, идущее вверх по голени и внутренней стороне бедра и останавливающееся в миллиметре от прижавшейся к животу плоти — в точке, где у края пересекающий живот шрам со временем стерся, и дрожь сотрясает безвольное тело, еще один голодный стон рвет пространство и на секунду мужчина видит себя другими глазами: сверху вниз, извивающийся на простынях, просящий, умоляющий взглядом, открытый и готовый, что остается только взять. Горячий, жаждущий, любимый. Если Грэм чувство, то Ганнибал — его, этого чувства, импульс; если Грэм это музыкальный инструмент, то он звучит только с одним музыкантом.  
      Разрывать контакт больно, но необходимо: Лектер сбрасывает остатки одежды, опускаясь на колени меж разведенных ног. Ладонь Ганнибала вновь касается шрама на животе Уилла, и тот нетерпеливо ерзает. Ему больно от острой необходимости, они знают это оба, но это единственная боль, которую ему может причинить муж. Теперь единственная.  
      Темная синева сливается с раскаленным золотом в искреннем признании, а тело накрывает тело. Приятная привычная тяжесть, Уилл нежно улыбается и тянется обнять своего мужчину, приникнуть к его губам своими, пересохшими и обветренными. Слиться в поцелуе, притянуть к шее, ощутить легкое покусывание… Пари проиграно, кто выиграл — не имеет значения, ведь проигрывать еще никогда не было так сладко.  
      Щелкает крышка, так знакомо и отчего-то немного неловко, и Грэм чуть качает головой. Без слов, но его понимают, потому что иначе и быть не может. Новый дурманящий поцелуй, кружащий голову и выбивающий мысли. Каждый из них — вечность, облаченная в касание губ. Кончик языка рисует на шее неведомый узор, обводит ямку стыка ключиц, а затем рисует ровную, будто разрез скальпеля линию по грудине и животу, ныряет в впадинку пупка и широко лижет полосу шрама. Раньше, Уилл бы скорчился от боли и страха — теперь его ломает от желания. Он знает: каждый оставленный шрам — это признание в любви, и более настоящего и искреннего он не может представить.  
      Сильные руки приподнимают бедра Грэма, подпихивая под них подушку, и оставляют его раскрытым для чужих губ. Ганнибал разводит его ягодицы, трогая так, будто любовник хрустально хрупкий и может сломаться от неосторожного движения, а затем наклоняется, чтобы припасть губами ко входу в его тело. Скользкий и гладкий, проворный язык ныряет внутрь, даря столь необычную и чувственную ласку. Чуть выгибаясь, Уилл даже не пытается сдержать протяжный громкий стон, на грани вскрика. Он больше не стесняется стонать, хныкать, извиваться и поддаваться навстречу каждому полужесту, как это было первое время, а позволяет отдаться Лектеру полностью, подарить свою «музыку» любимому музыканту.  
      «Пожалуйста, » — царапают короткие ногти по плечам.  
      «Пожалуйста.» — тихий скулеж, который Уилл так глупо считал унизительным.  
      «Пожалуйста!» — когда ласка становится невыносимой мукой, а оставаться на грани больше нет сил. И лишь тогда, темное божество проявляет благосклонность, приподнимаясь и даря краткий, почти целомудренный поцелуй губам. Поцелуй, заглушающий стон от жгущей изнутри боли первого проникновения. С Ганнибалом всегда так: через тернии к звездам, через боль к наслаждению. И Уилл не станет его останавливать: ни распарывающее лезвие ножа тогда, ни его плоть в себе сейчас. Лектер нежен, неспешен, но все же даже он не может избежать этого. Загнанное дыхание Грэма срывается на судорожные хрипы, он чувствует себя пронзенным, наполненным не только физически, но и метафорически. Он чувствует себя частью своего любимого, самой обожаемой, любимой и заласканной частью, покорно принимая нежные поцелуи и поглаживания, позволяя себе расслабляться.  
      Минута, две, а может вечность, пока он привыкает, а его тело адаптируется. Кончики пальцев слабо отталкивают бедра любимого от себя, и тот понимает, начиная двигаться на пробу маленькими медленными толчками. Тело под Лектером крупно дрожит, извивается, стараясь унять боль и получить свою половину наслаждения, но получается это далеко не сразу. Ногти оставляют крупные борозды на лопатке и боку Ганнибала, а тихий вздох, переходящий в сиплый стон, словно просит еще. Уилл поддается навстречу, впивается ногтями в ягодицу мужа, крепко притягивая ближе, требуя глубже, быстрее, не оставляя возможности не подчиниться.  
      Амплитуда движений растет, Грэм стонет, бесстыдно обнимая партнера ногами, стараясь насадиться сильнее, насладиться больше, захлестываемый обжигающими волнами, и иной стон вторит ему. Поцелуи становятся развязнее, грязнее, мужчины вылизывают губы друг друга, неспособные на настоящий глубокий поцелуй сейчас, когда дыхания совсем не хватает. Теплая ладонь накрывает член, двигаясь в уничтожающем ритме беспощадных толчков, и Уилл почти кричит, сжимаясь и впиваясь в шею любимого жестким укусом. Они кончают почти одновременно, сотрясаемые пронзающими разрядами чистого экстаза, мокрые от пота, измотанные и изнуренные, но невозможно, преступно счастливые.  
      «Я люблю тебя» — говорит ласковое прикосновение губ к губам.  
      «Я люблю тебя» — отвечает эхо этих слов в другом человеке.

***

  
      — Ты — Дьявол, — хриплый шепот прорезает воцарившееся спокойствие, когда Уилл устраивается на груди Ганнибала, расслаблено улыбаясь и потираясь щекой со шрамом о грудь своего мужа.  
      — Ты сам этого хотел, сам предложил, — слова приглушаются ленивой, довольной улыбкой.  
      — Всегда виноват я.  
      Возмущение Грэма очевидно наиграно.


End file.
